Siding, trim, and other construction pieces are usually too long, cumbersome, and heavy for one person to properly position on a building, hold there in place, and nail or otherwise permanently affix to the building. Typically, these types of jobs require at least two people, an installer to do the nailing and a helper to help position and hold the siding piece in place. But sometimes a helper is not available or is too costly, and then the installer can not do the job by himself. This results in delays and/or increased costs in constructing or maintaining the building.
Accordingly, what is needed but not found in the prior art is a way for one person to install siding, trim, and/or other construction pieces by himself without the assistance of a helper. In particular, there is a need for a construction device and method that takes the place of a helper and thus helps position and hold the construction piece to be installed in place so the installer can nail it there. It is to the provision of such a construction device and method that the present invention is primarily directed.